Scrambled
by AwsomeWierdo
Summary: The Doctor gets hit with a scramble gun. Rose and Jackie learn about pieces of his past. A bit of 10th Doctor Whump. One-Shot


**I don't watch classic who so sorry if some parts are off. I own nothing.**

The Doctor and I sprinted across the tropical rainforest to where the Tardis was parked, panting as the very ticked-off aliens behind prepared to shoot at us. Right in front of us I could see the Tardis, and not caring about The Doctor and I sprinted across the tropical rainforest to where the Tardis was parked, panting as the very-my footing any longer I pushed myself harder, wanting nothing more than to step inside to Tardis and have a drink. I felt sorry for the Doctor, while I was wearing clothes better accustomed to this tropical weather, the Doctor hadn't even had a chance to take off his trench coat. He had to be sweltering!

I was already reaching into my pocket for the key when the Doctor yelled out, 'Rose!' I whirled around to see one of the aliens had shot their gun, some kind of energy blast gun, at me. I didn't have a chance to move out of the way… The Doctor did it for me, he dived in front of the blast. A wave of blue ripples of light passed over his body.

He landed limp on the ground, earning victorious sounds for the crowd behind. Slightly panicked at exactly what the blast had done, I pulled out my Tardis key and grabbed him. He didn't weigh much and I was able to stumble into the Tardis, the door closing behind me.

Setting him on the ground I examined him, his cheeks were flushed with fever, burns where he was shot, and his skin seemed to… glow, in an unnerving way. I stripped off his coat and tie, throwing them to the side and checked his heartbeat. It was a bit fast but they seemed fine.

I stood up, trying to figure out what on earth to do. It didn't look like he was waking up anytime soon and it wasn't like I could fly the Tardis. Frustrated, I said, "Dangit! Why don't you ever tell me to do if something like this happens?! You're unconscious and glowing and…. UGH! Come on Doctor! Wake up!" I said the last part as I turned back toward the Doctor.

I paced around the controls, thinking, when suddenly a holographic Doctor appeared in front of me. "Hello, this is Emergency Action 52, to be used in the circumstance of me being unable to help. To be used to bring you home, current destination is Jackie Tyler's apartment. Allons-y!" The hologram disappeared and the Tardis flew into the time vortex. That problem solved I rushed back to the Doctor and brushed his hair out of his face, "I guess you do think of these things…" For a second I pondered when on Earth he does the Holographic messages, and came to the conclusion that he must do it when I'm asleep.

The Tardis landed with a thud, and I ran to open the door. "Mum!?" Jackie rushed in and hugged me," Oh Rose! I missed you so much, oh but where's the Doctor?" "Go get some tea!" Was all I said before running in to pick up the limp, glowing, feverish Doctor. My hands flinched away from his skin, gods he was way too hot! Determined I picked him up and dragged him to the couch.

Jackie gasped, "What happened to 'im?!' 'He saved me from being shot Mum! The only reason I got here is cause he set up an emergency protocol thing." "Good thing! I can't stand the idea of you being stuck out there, light years ahead.' I sat the Doctor up, waving the tea in front of him, trying to wake him up.

Jackie leaned forward and felt his forehead, gasping. 'He's burning up he is!' She rushed into the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth and a thermometer. It came up 102.9, 'That's bad, he's a lot colder than humans.' 'Well what do we do?!' 'I don't know?! Wait it out? He has to wake up.' I said.

Jackie asked, 'Should we give him aspirin?' 'NO! He's deathly allergic Mum!' Suddenly, the Doctor groaned and both mother and daughter's heads swiveled around to the stirring Time Lord. Rose stroked his hair, 'Come on Doctor, you need to wake up. We need to know what to do!'

The Doctor groaned again before shifting around and finally opening up his eyes. They seemed to glow unnaturally as well, a type of light, faded red colour. It surprised both of them; the Doctor's eyes drifted before focusing on them. 'Wha happened? Where am I?' 'You're in my apartment,' Jackie said at the same time Rose said,' We crashed on a planet and angered some aliens… we were running from the Tardis when you saved me from being shot. What do we do to help you?'

The Doctor lazily lolled his head so he directly faced her, 'Why don't you just get Juliet to take care of everything?' Rose stiffened, 'Who's Juliet, Doctor?' The Doctor frowned at her like she was idiotic, 'She'd be in the bedroom next to mine.' Rose shared a look with her mother, who was giving her a pitying look. 'Doctor, I think I would know if you had a girlfriend on board.'

The Doctor choked, 'Excuse you! That is my _daughter _you're talking about! I am NOT a sicko!' Jackie and Rose reeled back in shock. She shook her head, she needed to concentrate, time for shock later. 'Doctor she's… umm, not here at the moment and I need you to tell me what's wrong.'

The Doctor still looked angry, 'Fine, tell me exactly what happened when I was shocked and what the planet looked like.' I thought for a moment, 'Blue ripples of light went up and down your body, you went limp, you have burns where you were shot, and a rain forest.'

He nodded, 'Sounds like a scramble gun, it decapitates the victim by scrambling their thoughts, messing with their sense of time and such. Oh! Time Lords always have a bad reaction… Fevers and such, and it messes with their heads a bit more too! It lasts for a few hours for the main effects and then it's just a bit more natural symptoms for the days after that. Well… Not really. Not for everyone; Only Time Lords, they always use this stuff to torture me when I don't tell them something!' He said brightly.

Jackie put her hand to her mouth in shock and turns away for a second. Rose had tears come to her eyes at the thought of him being tortured, 'Doctor, why don't you just tell them?' He frowned, 'Koschei always saves me before they can do real damage. Plus, why on Gallifrey would I tell them?!'

I decided I would most definitely be asking some questions later, 'Okay Doctor, is there any way at all that we can help?' He seemed to think for a moment, 'Wait, so I got shot which means I have my sense of time wrong… How are things different then?' Rose couldn't answer son instead she said, 'Just tell me how um, Koschei helped you afterward.' 'Yes, joining minds always seemed to help. Telepathy and all that, but I can't sense any Time Lords nearby. I could always expand my field and try to find him.' He closed his eyes and Rose could only close her eyes in despair because she knew what he would find.

'That's strange, I can't seem to find anyone…'

Suddenly Rose had an idea, 'How about someone with telepathy like the Face of Boe?' His face lit up, that would work! Except uh…' He seemed embarrassed, 'I'm not good at telepathy and mind melding without touching. Unless, that is, they have really wild thoughts. Then it's like a freaking radio in my head constantly. Once I went to a planet where they were extremely hormonal,' he wrinkled his nose,' I hate that. Drives you absolutely crazy!'

'Doctor can you drive the Tardis to the Face of Boe?' I asked. He shook his head. This was gonna be a long few hours.

DW

'Rose?'

'You know who I am?'

'Evidently. My head hurts.' He whined. 'Well that's what happens when you get your head scrambled I imagine.' 'What all did I say?' I turned toward him. 'We need to talk about your past.'


End file.
